


Distraction

by ver_ironica



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game), and they're both very flustered about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Zagreus is easily distracted, and fortunately for him, sometimes so is Thanatos. After they both get flustered during one of their contests, Than meets Zag in his chambers.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 378





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the time I went into an Elysium room and Than was there, and during the cutscene Zag got hit with a trap arrow and just kinda got knocked away, lol. From there it spiraled to this, I hope you enjoy!

A familiar bell toll rings out in the chamber, and Zagreus smiles.

"Than!" he greets. It has been ages since Thanatos showed for one of his escape attempts. 

"Thought I'd drop by," he says casually, giving Zagreus a rare smile. 

Zagreus knows he needs to stay focused, and that the Exalted will appear shortly. But his eyes are drawn to Than, having been starved of the sight of him for so long. 

Especially as Than raises his scythe, preparing to strike, Zagreus finds his eyes drinking in Than's broad shoulders, the muscles visible where his chiton drapes across his torso. 

Zag is suddenly knocked off his feet as a glowing pink projectile barrels into him. 

His cheeks grow hot as he hurries to stand back up and right himself, shaking off the pain from the impact of the trap. He clears his throat awkwardly, lucky that Than wasn't paying any attention to him, focusing on plowing through the Exalted. 

And it's a good look on him. 

Zag quickly tries to save face and get in a few kills, but he is definitely not getting one of Than's consolation prizes this time. Somehow the sting of losing is no match for the flush of heat filling him. 

"Heh, was that the best you could do, Zagreus?" Than asks, voice tinged with smugness. 

"Oh, absolutely," he answers, nodding. "There's no way I could stand a chance against you this time, Than." 

Thanatos narrows his eyes at Zagreus. "Are you going to be okay? You look..." 

Zag gives him a sly grin. Than's eyes rove over him, lingering for a moment. 

"I--there's some mortals I need to take care of. We'll talk later," Than says quickly, and if Zag didn't know any better he'd say he is blushing, gold dusting his cheeks. 

With another flash of green, he's gone. 

Zag only makes it a few more chambers before the careless hits and damage he's taken adds up, only made worse by his mind constantly drifting to the idea of tracing his fingers over Than's shoulders. 

With a weary sigh, he finds himself strutting out of the Styx, back at the house. 

He is flushed, limbs tingling with energy. He's not in the mood to go about the house and meet with his friends. 

He hurries to peak around the corner of the west hall, heart hopeful. But then quickly his hopes are dashed.

No Thanatos. 

A tiny part of him still holds on hope that maybe Than is already in his chambers, as hot and needy as Zag is. But that very rarely happens, and Zag isn't sure if Than ever really finds himself desperate like he often does. 

He slowly makes his way to his chambers, still not quite ready to talk with the members of the house. He doesn't see Meg in the lounge either, which is alright with him for now. 

He's not craving the sting of her whip. He wants to come undone under gentler touches. 

He sighs as he enters his chambers, relieved to at least be alone to-- 

"Zagreus," from that low, smooth voice is all the warning he gets before Than's mouth is on his, his lips cool against Zag's fiery touch. 

"Than, you're here," Zag gasps out into the kiss, voice reverent. 

His hands grab on eagerly, clinging-- _finally_ \--to those broad shoulders. 

"You," he says, kissing between words, "can be very distracting." 

Zag gives a breathless laugh. "Me? Well I could say the sa-- _mmf!_ " 

His teasing is cut short as Than presses him against the wall, and he embarrassingly melts into it immediately. 

"Is this what you wanted? When you got hit by that trap in Elysium, this is what you were thinking of?" 

Zag's face manages to heat further. "Oh, gods, you saw that?" 

Than only gives him a brief smile before his face drops into a hungrier expression. "You're never as subtle as you think you are, Zag. And you didn't answer my question." 

"Y-yes," he says quickly. "Gods, yes, Than, I wanted this, if you do as well, please..." 

Than's lips are against his again, and he groans. His hands trace along the hard edges of muscle along Than's broad frame. His legs have become useless, and is only standing thanks to Than's hands pinning him, splayed out like his pierced butterfly against the wall. 

"I'm here, aren't I?" he murmurs against Zag's lips. 

In one easy motion, Than takes Zag up in his arms, his weight hardly a burden for Death. Zag blinks and realizes belatedly that Than is barely dressed, only in his silky chiton and leggings. 

Than sets him at the edge of his bed, and kisses him deeply once more. Eager hands are on his body as Than works to undress him, all of his armored pieces dropping to the ground. 

Zag groans as Than sits on his lap then, all words and thoughts leaving his head. Than is hardly ever in this sort of mood, and Zag isn't quite sure that he's not dreaming. 

But as he feels the hard grind of Than against him, he knows he couldn't have dreamt anything close to how this feels. 

"Than--" he chokes out. 

"Zagreus," Than answers, the smooth edges of his voice going a little rough. 

"You're in a rare mood today," Zag tries to comment lightly, as though being subject to this mood wasn't sweeter than ambrosia. 

Than's cheeks flush golden and his motions slow slightly as he averts his gaze. This was more like the Than he was used to seeing. Flustered, and a bit shy. 

But he wants to keep encouraging the needy, braver Than. His eyes lower and he puts his hands on Than's hips, letting out a soft, high noise as he pulls Than closer against him.

Than's eyes go dark with arousal, and Zag has to fight to keep a smug smile from his face. 

It's his turn to flush with embarrassment as Than guides him to lay flat on the bed, and Than continues to work him free of all his clothes, leaving him bare and exposed for Than to see. 

"So distracting," Than mutters lowly as his hands rove over Zag's body. 

Blood and darkness, all they've done is kiss and Zagreus is already a mess. 

"Than..." 

"What is it?" Than asks, expression blank, but his hips grind down, rubbing his hard cock against Zagreus'.

Zag lets out a low, helpless moan. "Please, I need more, Than." 

"More?" Than asks with a raised eyebrow. "Are you that desperate, Zag?" 

Zag can see Than's blushing, his chest even tinged with gold. He knows they're both just as eager, but he still melts at Than's demanding tone. 

"Yes, Than, please, can I...?" 

He makes his meaning clear by grabbing Than's hips, and pulling them forward, guiding his hard cock to his face. 

Than makes a noise of approval low in his throat. 

That's all the permission Zag needs to slip Than's leggings down, taking hold of Death's cock and giving it a few eager pumps with his hand. 

Than shudders above him, leaning more heavily on his hands as Zag works. 

He opens his mouth and draws Than's cock inside. He moves his tongue in a long broad lick along his length, and Than lets out a soft noise above him. 

Gods, Zagreus would do anything for more of those sounds. 

Even as needy as he is, Thanatos' temperature still runs lower than Zag's, and the cool feeling of him in his hot mouth has him grinding his hips with want. He takes him in even deeper, relaxing his throat as he buries his nose in Than's silver curls. 

"Blood and--" Than curses sharply, voice ragged, his cock twitching in Zag's mouth. 

Zagreus gives a satisfied smile around the cock in his mouth. 

All thoughts leave his head seconds later as Than grabs at his hair, tugging--not to hurt--but as a show of possession. 

It makes Zag's eyes roll back and he lets out a broken moan around Than's cock. 

"I thought you might like that," Than says lowly, holding him in place. He rocks his hips, forcing himself even deeper down Zag's throat. "You're-- _hah_ \--so good." 

_Blood and darkness._ Zag increases his speed, moving his mouth in the way he knew made Thanatos fall apart-- 

"Gods, I--Zag, I--" 

Zagreus held tight to Than's thighs as he shivered above him, words coming out as broken moans. 

With a hot rush and a deep groan of " _Zagreus,_ " Than finishes, and Zag does his best to swallow every drop. At this angle, he can only get so much, he can feel Than's spend running down his cheeks and chin.

Than loosens his grip on his hair, and slowly pulls out of his mouth. Some more spend trickles past his lips, and Zag realizes what a mess he is--cum on his face, hair mussed from Than's hold, his own cock still hard and untouched. 

"Gods, you look..." Than says, trailing off as he takes in Zag's state. 

"Distracting?" Zag supplies, voice rough and throat a little sore. 

"Something like that." 

Zagreus starts to sit up, but freezes as Than puts a stern hand against his chest, golden eyes holding him still. 

"I don't recall saying you could move," Than says. 

Zag thinks he could probably catch on fire, desire thrumming hot through him. "And I need your permission?" he challenges, but his voice is weak, already surrendering to Than's demands. 

"If you want to finish, you do." 

Zag melts back into the bed, arousal at Than's tone flooding through him. His hips grind up uselessly, but he resists the urge to touch himself. He trusts Than will take care of him. 

Than moves about his room, rummaging for something. Zagreus is aching, desperation for release overpowering the thrill of waiting. 

"Than, please, I can't..." 

"Shh, I've got you," Than soothes, finally returning to him.

Zag gasps as he realizes Than is fully naked now, and it's an effort to pay attention to what's in his hands instead of ogling Than's handsome features. 

"Here," Than says, and cleans off Zag's face with a piece of cloth. 

It hadn't even been bothering him, but being taken care of like this almost makes tears spring to his eyes. He blinks in surprise, looking away.

Than notices and murmurs quietly, "You did so good, Zag. You want to keep going?" 

He nods fervently. "Please--yes, gods, please--" 

He hears the sound of a bottle being uncorked, and shivers with anticipation. Than gives a soft chuckle. 

"You really like this, don't you? You like me taking my time with you?" he asks, and runs an oiled hand along Zagreus' aching cock. 

Zag jolts, letting out a whine. He covers his eyes with his arm, face flushed. 

Than's cool hands gently touch his wrist. "Let me see you, Zagreus," he says. 

He bites his lip and lets Than pull his arm away with a flustered noise. Than resumes his motions, sliding his hand along Zag's cock, stiffening him again after the brief wait. 

He slowly peppers kisses along Zag's body, and then without warning, licks one of Zag's nipples. 

" _Hah--_ Than--" he begs incoherently. "Please, I don't need more teasing--" 

"I don't think that's for you to decide," Than says, breath cool against Zagreus' flaming skin. 

Than continues for a few more beats, licking his nipple, kissing his chest, gently biting, and Zag can only whimper and shake under his touches. 

_Gods._ If only Than could be like this when he wasn't desperate--but then again, when wouldn't be be this desperate under touches like these?

He works his way up Zag's chest to his neck, biting and kissing in a torturous dance. Than reaches his mouth and Zag can't help but moan as Than's tongue pushes behind his lips. He's sure that he still tastes like Than's spend, but he doesn't seem to mind, his breath coming out in eager puffs into Zag's mouth. 

Finally, _finally_ , Than reaches between Zag's legs, and rubs an oiled finger along his entrance. 

Death looks to him for permission, and Zag moans out a quick, "Yes--" and Than dips a finger inside. 

Zag shakes under the touch, letting out an embarrassing whine. Than gently explores him, working him open. 

It feels like it's been ages since they've been like this. Zag can hardly stop the noises pouring out of his mouth, and Than presses sloppy kisses to his lips as he works his fingers, drinking in his sounds. Zag clings to Than's shoulders, desperate for something to ground him. 

He cries out as Than adds in a second finger. He crooks his fingers in just the right way to-- 

" _Ah--gods_!" 

The hand inside him stills, and Zag lets out a noise of protest, trying to grind himself down into Than's fingers. 

"Zagreus," Than says, "there aren't any other gods here. Say _my_ name." 

"Blood and darkness, Thanatos, please--" 

Than's motions resume, and Zag's eyes water at the sensation. 

"Very good, Zag."

Zag watches as Than grabs at the little bottle of oil, still keeping one hand inside him, and uses the other to pour some on his cock, hard again already. 

Than's fingers pull out, and Zag whines at the loss. 

"I'm here," Than soothes. "Can I...?" 

"Gods--I, ah, Thanatos--yes," he manages to gasp out. 

He trembles as Death slowly slides into him. Than shudders on top of him, composure cracking, that calm facade slipping as he pushes in fully. His golden blush on his face and chest practically shining with its intensity. 

"Zag..." 

Words have left him as Than bottoms out, and then slowly begins to move, his hips rocking deliciously. 

"Blood and-- _ngk_ \--" Zag cries out. 

Than grinds into him, adding another drop of oil, keeping his motions smooth and deep inside him. His cock thrusts against his sensitive spot inside, and Zag makes an obscene cry. 

" _Than--_ " 

"You're doing so good, Zag," Than pants, voice going rough around the edges. "So good, look at you. All mine, crying out for me..." 

Than puts a hand in Zagreus' hair again, the other on his hip, and Zag melts into his grip. 

Than increases his speed, his hips stuttering as he reaches his edge. The hand in his hair only loosens its hold to reach down and touch Zag's aching cock. 

Than smears his precum along the length, and he cries out Death's name as he finishes.

Thanatos is soon to follow, rocking deep into Zag before releasing with a broken moan. 

They stay locked together for a moment, panting together in the stillness following their climaxes. 

Than leans in and gives Zag another kiss, tender and soft, before slowly pulling out. Zag is useless while he catches his breath, limbs heavy and mind blank. 

Than grabs the cloth and carefully cleans Zag while he recovers. Zag's eyes prick with tears at the tenderness. 

"Did you like that, Than?" he asks. 

Thanatos have a helpless laugh. "I guess I didn't make it obvious, but yes, I did." 

"I mean, taking the lead like that," Zag says, somehow still managing to blush further. 

"I'm not sure if I could do that every time... but I did really enjoy watching you fall apart." 

Zag gives him a wry grin. "You looked like you were barely keeping it together, as well." 

Than purses his lips, but his flush returns to his cheeks once more. "I don't think--maybe--" 

Zagreus laughs and throws his arms around Than. "It's okay, it was very hot, I promise you. Please, don't be embarrassed." 

Zag gives him another kiss to get his point across, putting his hands on Than's blissfully cool neck, and drinking in Than's content sigh. 

"If this happens every time you ogle me in Elysium, I won't be stopping by as often," Than warns, pulling back from the kiss. 

"I seem to recall you saying you were distracted by me, as well," Zag says. "I'm not the only one to blame here." 

Than gives a reluctant smile. "Well, maybe that's true. I should really get back to work--" 

"No, wait, please," Zag says quickly, grabbing onto Death's hand. "Please, can I distract you just a little bit longer?" 

"Alright," Than murmurs. 

Than settles back down into the bed, and Zag rests his head on Than's cool chest. 

He has no interest in sleeping, instead drinking in every second that they manage to relax together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoy a flustered top Than as much as I did 😳
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @ver-writes and @ver_writes!


End file.
